


Asas

by Odd_Ellie



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura, xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eriol tem a memória da bruxa das dimensões lhe dizendo que ele tinha um fetiche por asas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asas

Eriol tem a memória da bruxa das dimensões lhe dizendo que ele tinha um fetiche por asas, não era ele realmente nessa memória, era Clow que tinha tido aquela experiência, mas algumas memórias eram tão vividas que ele por alguns momentos tinha problema em separar o que era ele e o que havia sido Clow Reed. Após esse comentário de Yuuko, Clow disse que esse não era o caso, que ele tendia a colocar asas em suas criações devido a sua utilidade pratica ,e ela disse que isso era claro afinal que tipo de Leão não precisava de um par de asas nas costas, Clow não concordou com ela mas esse comentário o fez rir.

Examinando essa memória Eriol acha que talvez houvesse um pouco de verdade na teoria de Yuuko, afinal muitas das criaturas que Clow criou e varias das criaturas que ele próprio cria agora também tem asas, mas agora essas asss não se assemelham as de um pássaro, mas sim as de uma borboleta. 

Ele também se lembra de Yuuko lhe dizendo que ele era um idiota sentimental, Eriol definitivamente concorda com ela nesse aspecto.


End file.
